An Angel for the Wicked
by Impar
Summary: Ashley Kain is a student fresh out of an Academy in Heaven that breeds highly reputable Guardian Angels. For her First Charge, she is stuck with our loveable 'scum sucking creep.' Join Ashley and her nightmare as she juggles her past, her future, her sanity, and the Joker with his obsessive Harlequin.


"If I didn't belong in a straitjacket before I sure do now." Ashley Kain is a student fresh out of an Academy in Heaven that breeds reputable Guardian Angels. For her First Charge, she is stuck with a 'scum sucking creep.' Join Ashley nightmare as she juggles her past, her future, her sanity, and the Joker with his obsessive Harlequin. Joker/OC ~R&R

* * *

**Introduction and the Rules**

* * *

_What is funny is not the Joke,_

_It's the guys who are telling it. _

"James? I have to guard _this guy?_" I hissed over to my "Advisor." My Advisor, James is as nice as you can be for an advisor; at least he wasn't some pompous old man who made everyone call him "Sir." I snuck a glance over at my advisor; he was only over 600 year's old, very young for an Advisor Guardian Angel. He had long dark ebony hair that he tied back in a pony-tail, his eyes very a striking light blue, it was no wonder why some Angels just knelt before him as if he was the Royal Court.

Our corporation, GAOH, Guardian Angel Occupation for Humankind- was only offered to the good boys and girl who went through life on earth completely good and wanted to help others, or reformed people had to do good for other people to gain entryway into heaven. Like for instance, me, who had been a petty thief to survive had begged for forgiveness before my head was chopped off with an axe. I got a chance to prove that I could be good and gain entryway into heaven, at a price of course, because I had to PROVE I was good….by being a Guardian Angel to a select "Charge" or person. Did I mention that I had to go to school for this?

Yeah.

But out of all people I never thought I'd get this _son of a bitch. _

"HaHaHAha! Didn't you mother ever tell you never to talk to strangers?" The man almost curled over from laughing, pistol in his hand.

"J-James? How can I do this? This guy's _pretty psycho."_ I said watching him wave his pistol in the air like he was painting…Something by Pollack or whatever.

"I understand," I could feel his chest vibrate from where I was standing; he had a deep baritone voice that shook _houses _people. "Many Guardians have given him up," My face swung around to him in shock, "H-how many?" I asked quietly. "Over a dozen." He responded with a frown, starring down at the man in the alleyway who was going around tying his victims up. _He went through over a dozen flipping Angels? _Most people get through two at the most; something happens to the angel or the angel gives up on that particular charge.

"A-and you think _I_ can help him? Fresh out of school?"

He looked over at me with doubt in his eyes, "I don't tell whose getting who Ashley," He reprimanded me, "The man upstairs does, and you of all people should know that things happen for a reason." I looked down at my sandal clad feet, "Yeah," I muttered but he continued on, "This is your first Charge, granted they went hard on you and you ARE allowed to give up-"My head perked up at the sound of that comment, "-However not so soon, you need to make an impression that you, at least, changed this guy _somewhat ..And you'll be safe."_ He looked down at my subject in distain, as if James had killed a spider and the guts were all over his shoe. He silently handed me a pale manila folder which I tucked under my arm, I knew what it was. It was all about my new Charge.

I gulped and nodded understanding my duty, spreading out my newly acquired wings I worked so hard for. After you graduated, you got them. Before graduation before you went to school you had no wings though you floated around like an astro-nut.

I jumped off the roof and glided to where my new victim-uhm _charge_- was cocking his gun at a poor man curled up near a brick wall.

I landed between them gun pointed straight at my chest, I wasn't worried though. The living mortal world couldn't touch us; I stretched out my hand and touched the biting metal of the gun. I willed him to stop; we could project thoughts into our victim-charges and…influence them with good. '_Stop, what is the good of killing this man? There's nothing you could possibly gain-'The_ man's red grin seemed to stretch wider. He was listening to me, good. _'No revenge, no love. No satisfaction, no emotion from this kill. So. Put. The. Gun. Down.' _

And a bang filled the alley way, the cowering man slumped behind me. Dead. My ghostly fingers gripped the warm metal as I starred right into the killer's eyes. There wasn't a single emotion-_that's what scared me_. In fact, his mouth stretched into a smile and a few high-pitched chuckles escaped from his scarred lips.

I looked up at James, to find he had disappeared. Maybe this is the guy-up-stairs way of telling my I'm a Joke for an angel? I unconsciously smoothed some of the feathers on my wings out.

I sighed and floated with my new Charge to his van. Floating near the ceiling of the vehicle, I laid out in midair and opened the folder to read up on my charge.

_Name: Jack Napier_

_Otherwise known as: The Joker_

* * *

_Rate and Review! If no-likey no continue! Repeat- I will not continue this if no one reviews. Also if you please comment if you like First person or if you want me to put this in Third Person!_

_This is the very beginning of Ashley's adventure, if you don't like this idea-go check out the Rest of My Joker/Crane stories! Anyway, love y'all_

_-Cheshire's-Rival _


End file.
